1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support assembly for a forwardly declined armrest of a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some chairs use metal armrests to provide an aesthetically pleasing effect. For this purpose, the metal armrests are made to decline forwardly, rather than having an L-shape. FIG. 6 of the drawings illustrates a conventional chair 10 comprising a backrest 12, a seat 11, and two armrests 13 that decline forwardly. However, the armrests 13 could not provide adequate support to the elbows of a user using a computer keyboard. The user""s arms and/or shoulders often become sore as a result of long-term typing.
An object of the present invention is to provide a support assembly for a forwardly declined armrest of a chair. The support assembly provides a support for the elbows of a user using a computer keyboard or the like.
The present invention provides a combination of an armrest of a chair and a support assembly. The combination comprises an armrest declining forward and having an upper rear end and a lower front end. The combination further comprises a support comprising a first portion securely fixed to the armrest and a second portion extending at a level above the lower front end of the armrest. The elbows of the user using a computer keyboard or the like are supported by the support, thereby avoiding the risk of sore arms and/or shoulders as a result of long-term typing or the like.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.